Soybean is a crop widely cultivated in the world. Particularly, it has been produced in USA, Brazil, and Argentina in a large scale and the production amount in these three countries has reached 80% of that in the world. In recent years, the damage caused by soybean rust (Phakopsora pachyrhizi) has become serious in Brazil, Argentina, and neighboring countries. The soybean rust is known as a disease that results in serious loss ranging as high as from 10 to 90% of the production amount and thus a countermeasure for controlling it is urgently required.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a fungicidal composition composed of (A) fluazinam and (B) an azole-based compound such as myclobutanil, diphenoconazole, or tebuconazole and effects of the composition on powdery mildew of vegetables and grapes.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a ternary mixed use of a pyrazole-carboxamide derivative including pydiflumetofen and other numerous compounds each having a fungicidal activity.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a ternary mixed agent of a respiratory chain complex II inhibitor such as boscalid, a respiratory chain complex III Qo site inhibitor such as pyraclostrobin, and fluazinam.